


Twelve Days - Ten

by abbykrieger



Series: Twelve Days [10]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykrieger/pseuds/abbykrieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan Echolls proves unmemorable to Charles Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days - Ten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bienfilatre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bienfilatre/gifts).



So what’s the boy’s mutation? It is not exactly the power to disappear. It’s something subtler and more insidious, and Xavier can see, just from the way son and father regard each other, insidious is a word the boy’s come to enjoy. 

“He can come and go, right? Because I have appearances, where I need my son with me.” Xavier presses his fingers on the desktop, losing how long they’ve been wrangling over the rules. Whether there will be a garage for Logan’s car, which is evidently to hold a vehicle for Mr. Echolls should he come to visit and dislike his rental. How often the school serves meals involving eggs made just with whites. A rustle beside him breaks the fog, and there’s Logan at his elbow, scanning his correspondence. Or pretending to. The actor’s child puts on a polished act. Timing, inflection. “You know, because he really can’t risk showing up to this dump and eating your folk’s yolks.” 

Logan’s mutation is the power to be forgotten. To drift out of your mind while standing before your eyes. 

Mr. Echolls strides out to take a long-distance call on his phone.

Xavier is glad for the opportunity. “How did you discover you could do this?” he asks.

“I was getting escorted to the principal’s office. My escort made a pit stop. Thought he was going to take a leak but it turned out to be a private time kind of thing.” Logan pantomimes jerking-off with unmistakable relish.

“What do you think we can do for you?”

The small, lumpy smile that forms under his puppy-eyes is winning. Xavier has no doubt the same smile has also presided over minor arson, disappointing birthday presents, first dates, parental beatings…. He stops. Regards Logan more closely.

“This is the part where you read my mind, right? You tell me if I’m worthy? Sad this place isn’t in Ye Olde England, we could have a whole thing with a grail. That’s what you call it, right? With the cup?”

And then Mr. Echolls returns, and asks if appearing in some kind of promotional video for the Institute can’t be used for tuition. He asks if Logan has gone on a tour of the grounds, and Xavier says that he must have, although neither can remember exactly when he left.

Logan considers the perfect civilized conversation these two adults are having. Or that one of them is. His dad's just being his dad, that lovable scamp of a zillion tentacled ego monster, totally unaware how the oiliness of his personality is puddling on the rug. But the professor's not having a good time. Sure his voice is level, but you can tell things, especially when no-body's watching you. The more hesitant Xavier becomes, the more balls-out enraged he is. Interesting. And out the window he's seen three enormous fireballs hit the lawn. At first he thought it was an accident. Now it's looking like some kind of practice. 

Logan leaves Xavier with his dad - kind of a dick move, but Royal Shakespeare there can handle it - and goes to have a look around.

**Author's Note:**

> tbc more!


End file.
